1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to protective covers, and, more particularly, to protective covers for fenders of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,072 discloses an automotive fender cover. Clips are used to secure the cover to the fender of an automobile.
U.S Pat. No. 2,880,015 discloses another type of fender cover. The '015 fender cover utilizes foam rubber on the bottom of the cover to help grip the fender surface. The '015 patent also includes a channel in the center of the cover for holding tools. Experience has shown that the foam rubber deteriorates in time and crumbles, leaving a residue on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,355 discloses a protective covering for automobiles and the like which includes magnetic strips embedded within the covering. The apparatus of the '365 patent utilizes two outside layers, with magnetic strips disposed between the outside layers and cushion material is disposed between the magnetic strips to provide a unitary protective and cushioning cover of uniform thickness. There are alternate embodiments shown, and in each embodiment there is material adjacent to the magnetic strips thus providing a cover of equal thickness throughout the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,712 discloses another type of fender pad which includes a pocket in the pad. The pocket is closed by a zipper and is adapted to hold tools.